Cube Organizing System
The Cube Organizing System (COS) is a computerized automated system which controls the cubes inside a designated evaluation chamber. The COS is a compartmentalized system, which means that individual evaluation chambers have their own COS processing units, power supplies, and subject data collection servers. The COS's can communicate with each other and pass wanted or needed cubes in between each other's evaluation chambers and systems. This compartmentalization means that were one COS-unit to fail the others won't be hindered to continue going. System limits With every testing cube being about 20x20x16 meters on the inside, an area of 30x30x22 meters are used for each cube by the COS as to let larger cubes enough room to fit the reorganizing grid. The COS shuffles these cubes around with relative ease as they are all put on a three-dimensional grid-based rail network. The evaluation chambers has a total size of about 90x90x45 meters as to allow the COS to reorganize with ease as the subject goes through the challenges inside the cubes. The areas in between test chambers mainly consists of passages as to let test chambers swap their local cubes with cubes lying in other test chambers. These passages are two-way corridors, large enough to let two cubes pass each other on their way to whatever test chamber in which they were requested. COS Interactions The COS-units are only allowed access to their own testing chambers, and can therefore not directly impact other testing chambers. However by going through a common shared database the COS-units can request a number of things from each other, and therefore work together. The units can request storage room, which lets one COS-unit send away a testing cube to a responding COS-units chamber for temporary storage. They can also request a testing cube with a prioritized queue, or by using the regular queue. The prioritized queue, is a queue that is prioritized over the regular queue system. These queues decide which COS unit gets in possession of what cube, and in what order. As soon as a testsubject is done with a cube, and that cube is requested by another COS-unit it will be sent away to whatever system is in front of the prioritized queue, and if empty the regular queue. Passage, Transit, and Queue system Whenever a COS-unit sends out a cube outside its own testing chamber, it enters the transit chambers. The transit chambers is controlled by its very own system, organizing whenever a cube is picked up and sent forward from a COS-unit. The transit chambers is comprised of a center "highway" in which all cubes and subject transit modules (STM's) are transported to their respective destinations. When a COS-unit tags a cube or STM for transit or storage, it marks the destination as a software ID-signature, to where the transit system carries it. When the cube or STM is delivered it is up to the recipients software to handle the package. Through this system testing subjects can be carried with the STM's from the main facilities to whatever testing chamber they are designated for, in between different testing chambers, and back to the main facilities.